Pages of my Life
by Pale Plum Melodies
Summary: Ino felt everything was taken away from her. Now, she'll have her revenge. Will she?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :)**

She was walking down the hallway reading the newly published school paper. "She's really obsessed with this guy. Why does she always write about him? I hate her!" Sakura exclaimed stopping at her locker. "Oi, Sakura, do you like the story?" a voice from behind asked. "Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura shrieked. "The Student Council's office is beside this annoying locker, remember?" she said as she tapped them.

A dark-haired boy went out the Student Council's room as Sakura piled her books inside the locker. He turned his head to her and their eyes met. They looked at each other for a while but he broke the eye contact and walked away. "Sasuke-kun…" she murmured, as she looked at him walk through the corridors.

"The meeting is cancelled guys, the president made another walk out." Shikamaru said as he fixed his things. "Why don't you discuss the things Sasuke was supposed to talk about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "Nah, you know I was just forced to be the vice-president of this council, besides, it's troublesome," he replied and opened the door. "Jaa, I still have to do something Naruto." he said as he went out.

"_And as they fell, no one saw it but her… _Nah, to old for a modern writer like me. EEEKKK!" Ino shouted as a big rat passed by. "Gosh, this place gives me the creeps. It's disgusting too." She took her bag and immediately went down from the rooftop of the school.

"_I can hear footsteps from upstairs. Who could be here this late?"_ Shikamaru thought and looked at his wristwatch. It was already 6:30 p.m. and the school has already closed. As the footsteps came closer, he began to be frightened. He was shaking all over and his eyesight became dim. BAM! He bumped into something. He held a tight grip on its waist and realized it was… "Not a ghost?" he asked himself. "EEEWWW! LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Ino yelled. "Whoa, I'm sorry man. I thought you were a ghost or something." Shikamaru mumbled.

"So, what are you still doing there this late?" Ino asked as they walked through the dark streets. "I don't have any tasks as a vice president because Sasuke does the entire job; I was assigned to shut down the electrical supplies after six. My guitar lessons end after six so it fits me." He answered. "You like music too eh?" Ino asked as she let down her hair. Shikamaru stared at her…he stared…and stared…and stared. "Hey Shikamaru, your house is over there right?" Ino asked pointing at the west. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well see you tomorrow Ino." he said and walked the opposite way. _"He forgot where his house is?" _she thought.

Yells and shouts of fan girls were heard as Sasuke went out of the classroom for the basketball practice that afternoon. "Ouch!" Ino exclaimed as Sasuke threw his polo on her face. "Why the hell did you throw this to me you stupid jerk? I'm not your maid and I'm never going to be!" Ino shouted.

During basketball practice, Ino couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke embarrassed her in front of his fan girls. She took three balls from a basket near her and threw them to him. "Three points in one shot!" Ino shouted jumping in joy for taking revenge. Just then, a girl came rushing toward him and helped him stand up. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. "Not really. Damn you Ino." he muttered. "Hey, stop interfering you wide forehead girl. Mind your own business." she shouted walking towards them.

Ino was about to slap Sakura on the face when Sasuke grabbed his arm and stopped her. "S-Sasuke, why?" she asked in a shocked tone. "Listen Ino, you have done enough already. I don't want you to hurt anyone. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Shikamaru pulled Ino away from the crowd because she stood there in a trauma. She fainted and dreamt of the past…

"_This is a perfect day isn't it, Shikamaru?" Ino asked holding his hand. She was surprised that he let go of her. "This relationship isn't going well Ino. Besides, I have someone I like now. Let's end this today." He said. She stood in front of him and embraced him. "Please don't leave." Shikamaru pushed Ino away. As he left her, she stood there, just like what she did after Sasuke yelled at her. _

"_Sakura, I like you." Shikamaru confessed, thinking that they were alone in the place where he and Ino usually stay when they were still together. Ino happened to see the whole thing. "So she's the one. I heard she's the new girl here." She muttered._

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you so much!" Sakura shouted running after Sasuke who was heading home. Ino was passing by the park that time so she hid behind the bushes. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted again. "Will I have a chance with you?" she asked. Sasuke turned around "Hn." Sakura's heart was filled with happiness but Ino's heart was filled with anger. After Shikamaru broke up with her, she confessed her feelings for Sasuke too and he ignored her._

"Are you okay Ino? You made a blast out there!" Tenten exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess so." She said placing a hand on her forehead. "I want to go home now," she mumbled. "I'll walk you home Ino," Shikamaru said helping her stand up. "Don't worry about me Shikamaru. I'll be alright," she muttered nonchalantly.

It had been a week since Ino had been absent from school. All her classmates were getting worried about her. Shikamaru once visited her at home but her parents would not allow him to see her. Many more days passed and the school paper was finally published. Each student was given a copy and they immediately read the Editor's Message at the last page. They were surprised to see 'The Editor's _Last_ Message' written at the very top of the page.

_Dear Friends,_

_I may now be away as you read my final message. Thank you for the unending support you have given me. I'm really happy that you showed me kindness even though I'm cruel to you guys. Sorry for not showing up these past few weeks after what happened between me and Sasuke. I just needed some time to think about the mistakes that I have done. This is the best idea I have in mind today; I want to go to a place where I could be alone for a while. _

_A newbie, that's what I call her, has taken everything away from me. Well, that's what I thought. But I guess I was wrong. I was just being selfish. Now I know that I'm not the only one loving the people whom I like so much. There are others who love them too. So, Haruno Sakura, I'm truly sorry. Thank you for teaching me this lesson. I'll never forget you guys. Thank you for filling up some of the pages of my life._

_Yamanaka Ino_


End file.
